No more Secrets
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: This is a post Second Truths fanfiction


Author's Note: This is my first Continuum fanfiction. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine although I wish it was.

Kiera was sitting on the chair looking up at Carlos "My name is Kiera Cameron and I came here from the year 2077." Even though Carlos believe that Kiera was telling the truth it still shocked him to actually hear the year she was from. "I had a son named Sam and my husband's name was Greg. I miss them both terribly but I have to accept that I might not get back to them and just thinking about that hurts. Last week when the station was trying to find the mole in our department was my future son's birthday."

Carlos then reached over and hugged her and brought her to his chest. Kiera accepted the hug and leaned into him "I'm so sorry Kiera that must have been a tough day for you and I didn't make it any better."

Kiera then pulled back and let her arms fall to her side after patting his shoulder "It is okay Carlos." Kiera then went to stand up and walked a couple feet to the side to stretch her legs. "Thank you for believing me and for coming to find me Carlos."

Carlos walked over to where she was now "Your welcome and I am sorry for doubting you about everything in the first place. I should have just believed you since you have proven that I can trust you no matter what other people say."

Kiera let out a wry laugh when he had said that because she could understand why he didn't because it sounded crazy even when she said it to him earlier. "It is fine Carlos if you said something like that to me if our positions were reversed I wouldn't believe it at first either." Kiera then thought about the last part of his sentence "I guess Gardner try to make it so you wouldn't trust me?"

Carlos nodded in answer to her question "Yeah he did I shot him down but the more I thought about the more what he was saying made sense at the time but not anymore."

Kiera nodded and knew that even though he trusted her he still would have doubts by how she was acting lately so she understood it. "It's okay Carlos I have been acting stranger than usually lately."

Carlos then thought about all those times when it looked like she was talking to herself he wondered if there was an explanation for that now that he knew she was from the future. "Kiera do you mind telling me who you are talking to and how you are talking to them when you look like you are talking to yourself or when you answer your phone that hasn't even gone off?"

Kiera smiled at that and shook her head "I knew you would ask that question. To answer that is going to be another level of weird for you. I'll first explain how. I have a CMR or a cellular memory review/recall because I am a protector or what is a cop now. It also lets me communicate with other people that have a CMR. CMR are not invented until after I was born. It was created by Alec Sander."

Carlos's eyebrows shot up at that and said "I know that name. His step father was the one who was killed on that farm."

Kiera nodded when she heard Carlos say that. "Yes he was. He is a genius he has a prototype and I linked up to it when I got it here and he has been helping me ever since. I was lucky because if I hadn't landed in this time I could end up how my friend Elena did. Alec is the one I get everything from unless I know about it from learning about it in the future."

Carlos laughed at that too and shook his head. "Okay now everything is making sense, for the most part." Carlos now stopped when he comprehend the name Elena. "Wait Elena was from the future?"

Kiera just nodded "Yeah she was she got sent back many years before now apparently. She was a cop too but since Alec wasn't alive back then her CMR did work which meant her suit didn't work. Right before you met her her suit got turned on. I track it down to a garage sale that her son was doing and it got sold to someone and then I went to Elena to see if she would turn on her CMR for me so I can find it to keep it out of Liber8's hands because they would want it, like they want my suit."

Carlos was surprised by that "What does your suit look like?"

Kierra rolled up her sleeve to show him the black fabric. "It has several different functions; one of them being bullet-proof."

Carlos was surprised by that but just said "Wow. That is pretty neat thing to have." Carlos then fell silent as he started to think last week they never found the mole and since Kiera wasn't the mole then who is? He looked at Kiera and asked "Actually Kiera one thing doesn't quite make sense do you have any clue as to who the mole is? Not too many people know the information they are getting from us."

Kiera did not want this question to come up because she had an idea but she hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. Kiera bit her lip and looked up at him "I think it could be Betty. She lied to me last week when we were on lockdown. She told me that Dillon sent her unofficially to a Liber8 meeting but I knew that wasn't true but to keep her suspicion off of me not trusting her I did as she asked and deleted the records from her computer but the flash drive she gave me just deleted the files and not the Trojan Horse we all saw pop up on the computer so I think that the flash drive deleted the files and put that on the computer so no one would suspect her of being the mole."

Carlos froze when Kiera said that and he felt like he wanted to hit something and it made Kiera feel like she wished she hadn't said anything at all. "Betty, Betty is the mole! What! Why would she do something like that?!"

Kiera winced at the end of that sentence because he got a little loud but nodded "She is my top suspect and most likely we just need to prove it."

Carlos sighed and nodded knowing that it was the only way that they will find out the truth. "So how are we going to do that?"

Kiera didn't like how they were going to do so she knew that Carlos wouldn't like it either "We have to play the waiting game and wait for her to slip up. I don't like it and I know you don't either but we don't have many options."

Carlos nodded and then looked around realizing they need to call the rest of the team and have them process the scene. "I am going to call this in now and then we can figure everything out. Okay Kiera? I'll help you in whatever way I can."

Kiera smiled a little at that and nodded "Okay Carlos. Thank you for everything."

Carlos nodded and pulled out his phone to report what happened and then Carlos and Kiera waited for the other officers to get to the house.


End file.
